


Give In

by sterlingstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Bucky, Teasing, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I got you right where I want you, jerk,” Bucky says with a wicked grin as Steve wriggles in his grip. “And I don't even gotta worry about being too rough, cause you don't even have asthma anymore.” His grin is vicious, and Steve's stomach flops.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Worried you're gonna break me, Bucky?”</i></p><p>It always starts off innocent enough, but with these two, it was never long before they stirred up trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

“You know... the long hair has really grown on me, Buck.”

Bucky turns to Steve, a brow raised as he works on chewing his mouthful of breakfast. He works it down and swallows, his expression still a little quizzical. A slow smirk spreads on his face, and Steve feels a little warm at the sight.

“Yeah? Never took you for the type to like it. Bad boys have long hair, ya know- isn't that what your ma always said?”

“Every time I needed a haircut,” Steve says with a chuckle. “But I mean it- it... looks good on you.”

Bucky's got that grin on his face- the one that always comes with a little trouble. Steve's seen it plenty of times, back in their day, and it always does him a lot of good to see it again. The look settles onto Bucky's face as naturally as if he were born smirking like that. He probably was.

Steve nudges his leg playfully with his foot under the table, and Bucky chuckles.

“What makes ya bring it up, anyway?” He asks after a mouthful of coffee.

Steve shrugs, face a little pink. “Nothing in particular, really. Just thought I'd tell you ya look nice, jerk.”

“Well, thanks for the compliment, punk. I haven't even brushed it yet, though- you sure it looks good? Cause it could look better. And frankly, I'm insulted that you never complimented me when it did.”

He puts those full lips into a pout, which looks even more natural than his dumb smirk, and Steve kicks him a little, earning a laugh. He's still grinning as he takes his plate to the sink and rinses it. Steve stays put, glancing over the morning paper. He doesn't even hear Bucky come up behind him, bare feet silent on the kitchen floor of their shared apartment in the Avengers Tower. He startles as he feels the warmth of Bucky's body behind him, hovering very close.

He looks up, lifting his head and seeing Bucky's face upside down.

“Can I help you?”

“Well damn, Stevie- can't a guy stand with his _pal_ for a minute?”

Steve shoots him an 'I know you want something' look, and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Okay, you got me.” He presses a soft kiss to Steve's forehead, causing him to go a little pink. “And by the way- language.”

He bolts from the kitchen, laughing, as Steve chases him. The apartment is spacious, as is Tony's style, so there's actually a bit of a distance between the kitchen and the bedroom, where he can hear Bucky laughing, the door slamming shut behind him.

Steve throws it open, rolling his eyes.

“You didn't even lock it, dumbass,” he calls, laughing.

“Like that would stop you,” Bucky calls from the bed, where he's perched in a sort of hunting crouch. “And goodness, Stevie- language. Where are all those nice manners your ma taught you, huh?”

“You took 'em all, you punk,” he says as he lunges for the bed, only just snatching up Bucky as he tries to roll out of the way. 

Bucky manages to shoot him a look as he tries to escape, rolling around in Steve's grip. They stay like this for a while, grunting and rolling, trying to maintain their grips on each other. Eventually, Steve slips on the blanket and Bucky grabs him up and flips him onto his back, pinning his wrists to the bed.

Steve squirms, laughing and breathless, kicking at Bucky playfully.

“I got you right where I want you, jerk,” Bucky says with a wicked grin as Steve wriggles in his grip. “And I don't even gotta worry about being too rough, cause you don't even have asthma anymore.” His grin is vicious, and Steve's stomach flops.

“Worried you're gonna break me, Bucky?”

“Never you, babydoll,” Bucky says, grinning around the petname. “My guy's tougher than that- aren't ya, Stevie?”

Steve's entire body flushes, and Bucky looks entirely too pleased at these results. 

“What, you like it when I call you that?” Bucky asks, sly grin still firmly in place.

“You know I do,” Steve says, refusing to meet his eyes. His face is heated, and he's embarrassed.

“Aww, Stevie, aren't you precious,” he coos. “For what it's worth, I like it too , baby. Been sweet on you too long not to indulge in it, either- especially when you look like _that_.”

Steve manages to blush harder, somehow, squirming even more in Bucky's grip as he laughs. 

Bucky leans forward and peppers soft kisses all over Steve's face, before he cranes his mouth up and Bucky obliges him, their lips meeting in a soft, warm kiss. It's slow and sweet, and Bucky's mouth tastes like coffee and bacon. Steve's lips part, and Bucky makes a soft noise as he dips his tongue into Steve's mouth. It's Steve's turn to make a little noise as Bucky softly licks his mouth open, slow and sweet.

When they break the kiss, Steve's still flushed, lips softly parted. His hands are still pinned to the bed, and Bucky grins. 

“Damn, babydoll- you look so _good_ like this,” Bucky practically groans, and Steve is suddenly very hard. 

This doesn't escape Bucky's notice, considering their proximity, and his mouth splits into a smile, his eyes bright. 

“Well, what do we have here?” He asks. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting a little excited there, Stevie.”

“Maybe I'd be more excited if you stopped running your mouth and did something about it,” Steve says with a little smirk of his own.

Bucky grins, chuckling, and kisses Steve again. It's deep, and has an edge to it, the sweetness from earlier being quickly replaced by a very obvious yearning. Bucky finally unhands Steve's wrists, and Steve brings his hands to Bucky's hair, tangling in the dark locks as Bucky drops his weight onto him. Steve can feel for himself that Bucky's gotten a little excited in their proceedings, as well, and grins against his mouth.

“What, you gonna brag about it?” Bucky asks when they part. “Or, to quote you- are you gonna do somethin' about it?”

“Using my own words against me,” Steve says, clucking his tongue. “I'm wounded, Buck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to Steve's throat.

Steve hums as Bucky kisses him across his neck, lips and tongue landing across the warm flesh there and making him shiver a little. Bucky scrapes his teeth along the side of Steve's neck, and he shudders, a moan breezing past his parted, swollen lips. 

“Come on, baby, why don't you take your shirt off?” Bucky asks in his sweetest voice, and Steve whimpers a little at the sound.

He remembers Bucky using that voice on pretty girls, batting his lashes and sweet-talking them before asking them to go dancing, or go to Coney Island. He also remembers Bucky using this voice on him, asking him to stay put when he was too sick to go outside and tried anyway. 

He never could say no.

Steve sits up and takes his shirt off, tossing it. Bucky follows, metal arm flashing in the morning light as he removes his own shirt and gets on all fours, leaning forward to press a kiss to Steve's mouth. Steve's eyes flutter closed and he falls into the kiss, soft noises leaving him as Bucky sucks his bottom lip. Using his flesh hand, Bucky gently pushes Steve so that he's lying back down, and straddles him, hands on his chest as he kisses his neck again.

He licks a stripe across Steve's collarbone, loosing another gentle moan from him, and grins. 

“Ooh, you make the prettiest sounds, babydoll,” he says gently. “I'd like to hear you make those some more, if you don't mind.”

“Keep sweet-talking me like that and I think I'll do just about anything, Buck,” Steve says, his words a little shaky.

Bucky chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his mouth, smiling. He sits up, nestled just above Steve's pelvis, and runs his hands over his chest, warm flesh and cool metal gently exploring the muscle.

“You're so pretty, Stevie,” he sighs. “Always have been, even before those scientists got a hold of ya. Of course, I ain't complaining. I like this look on you.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, his voice a little rough. Bucky's ass is pressed against his erection, and it's impossible to ignore. 

“I also like being able to play with you however I want,” Bucky says, ignoring Steve's erection, must to his dismay. “Back in the day, it was too easy to hurt ya. But now... well, we can do whatever we want, now, and I don't have to worry about hurting you. I like that.”

“Me too, Buck,” Steve says gently, a hand coming up to squeeze his thigh. “But you know what else I like?”

“What's that, sweetheart?”

“I like it when you help me take care of things. Right now, it's a very specific one.”

He thrusts against Bucky a little to prove his point, and the other man's eyes go a little wide. His grin is slow and wide, and he arches his back a little, rubbing against Steve's cock, which is straining at his boxers. He moans, biting his lip, as Bucky looks at him coyly.

“Like this, baby?”

“Might need to do more than that,” he says with a groan.

“Well, all you had to do was ask,” Bucky says with a wink. 

Steve groans, low and rumbly in his chest, as Bucky rubs up against him a little more before sliding off of him and down, spreading his legs. It doesn't really take any work, as Steve is spreading them before Bucky gets his hands on them anyway, anticipation coursing through him. Bucky looks up at him through his dark lashes, smirking, as he settles his fingers under the waistband of Steve's boxers.

“Not just yet, I don't think,” he says.

“You're killin me, baby,” Steve groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“I ain't that mean, sweetheart- there's still somethin' in it for you.”

“Why don't you shut your can and show me, then?”

Bucky chuckles, rolling his eyes a little, and puts his head between Steve's legs. He looks right at him as he slides his tongue over the clothed tip of Steve's cock, making a filthy noise as he does so. Steve keens in surprise and pleasure, the friction of Bucky's tongue and his boxers giving him just what he needs. 

“Damn, baby, you're already so wet,” Bucky teases, smiling. “Maybe I should rough you up like this more often, if it gets you so hot and bothered.”

“Maybe you should,” Steve says with a smirk of his own.

Anything else he would have said is cut off by Bucky bringing his tongue back to Steve's cock, laving at it through his boxers, soaking the already wet fabric even further. Steve moans, hands going to grip the blankets beneath him, and Bucky makes a satisfied noise at the sight. He puts all of his attention on the head, sucking it into his mouth and making Steve whine. He was always good at this. A little known fact about Bucky Barnes was that he loved giving head- specificially to Steve. He's always had enthusiasm and skill, which always made for a good time for both of them.

“Bet you taste real good under there, baby,” Bucky whispers, nuzzling Steve's cock with his nose. “Can I have a taste?”

As if he could, or would, ever say no to such an offer.

He nods wordlessly, and Bucky finally yanks his boxers off, getting them off surprisingly easy. As soon as they're off of Steve's body he forgets about them, focusing on the look of utter delight on Bucky's face now that his cock is exposed.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your cock?” Bucky asks in a low voice, still grinning from ear to ear. “Cause I gotta say, Stevie- I _really_ like your cock.”

Steve hums, and Bucky wastes no time in demonstrating his enthusiasm, sucking the head into his mouth as his right hand wraps around the base. Steve just watches, wide-eyed and panting a little, as Bucky's pouty mouth stretches over the tip of his cock, soft blue eyes fluttering closed. Bucky moans, and Steve bucks a little, a moan escaping his own mouth at the sensation and sound.

“Oh, God,” he says, voice a little jittery.

One of his hands reaches down and settles into Bucky's hair, fingers sliding across his scalp and tangling a little in the dark strands. Bucky slides his mouth down further, tongue swirling around the head as he sucks, his hand moving in a lazy, gentle stroke. Steve lets out a steady stream of noise, his hips bucking a little in time with Bucky's strokes.

Bucky pops off and flattens his tongue against Steve's cock, moving his hand and licking a broad stripe from base to tip, making Steve shudder.

“I knew it,” Bucky says. “I knew you tasted good under those clothes. You always do- don't ya, baby?"

Steve just moans low in his throat, unable to articulate just how that statement makes him feel; though he's sure Bucky can wager a guess, which he sees to have done, if his little smirk is anything to go by. He's been doing an awful lot of smirking this morning.

“You know, I'm feelin' extra good this morning,” Bucky says, running his hands over Steve's thighs. “And your cock looks extra good, too.”

He sits up and leans over Steve so he can kiss him, and it's deep and dirty, but slow. A soft but heated mingling of tongues, Bucky sucking on Steve's already swollen lips, Steve licking the taste of himself out of Bucky's mouth. They're both panting when they separate, and even Bucky's flushed, now.

“Let me ride that pretty cock of yours, babydoll,” Bucky rumbles.

Steve's breath hitches in his throat, and he puts both his hands on Bucky's face, cock twitching. He kisses along his jaw, breathing coming out in a stuttered pattern.

“Yeah,” he says, a little raggedly. “Yeah, I want you to ride me, Buck. You always look so good, when you do it.”

“Damn right, I do,” he says in a cocky tone, and Steve smiles.

Bucky climbs off Steve, and he watches Bucky's ass appreciatively as he walks over to the dresser and grabs the lube. He comes back, swagger in his walk, and Steve falls in love with him all over again, eyes roaming over the beautiful expanse of his body. Bucky stops next to the bed and gives a twirl.

“Like what you see, baby?”

“Yes, I do,” Steve says in a low voice, and Bucky's eyes go dark. Steve's cock twitches in response.

Bucky climbs back onto the bed, straddling Steve's legs, on his knees. He smoothly uncaps the lube and coats his fingers before reaching behind himself, and Steve's mouth waters a little as Bucky looks at him, circling his hole with his fingers.

“You don't gotta do the work, babydoll,” Bucky huffs. “Just gotta watch me, and then I'm gonna let you come all up inside me.”

The sound Steve makes is borderline animal, and his cock is _throbbing_. He looks up at Bucky through heavy-lidded eyes as he starts fingering himself, watching Steve intensely the whole time. Steve moans at nearly the same time as Bucky as he adds a second finger, pumping them smoothly in and out of himself, shuddering a little bit. His cock bobs as he works, gently tapping his stomach as he goes, and Steve's mouth is definitely watering right now.

He's making a stream of low, breathy noises, his eyes fluttering even as he tries to keep them on Steve, working a third finger in. Steve's hands go to his hips, just gently holding them as Bucky works himself open.

“Christ, Buck, you look so _good_ ,” Steve moans, and Bucky's lips quirck up around his next moan. “You always put on such a good show for me. Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” he pants. “Gonna feel better when it's you, though, babydoll."

Steve flushes deeply, rubbing his thumbs over Bucky's hipbones. Bucky adds a fourth finger, making an absolutely filthy noise. The sound of him fingering himself open is wet and absolutely sinful, and Steve feels like he's never been so hard in his life. 

“You think you're ready for me, Buck?” Steve asks, voice a little husky. “You look so good right now, baby- Christ, I don't think I can wait anymore. You look so good, baby, let me take care of you.”

Bucky groans, pulling his fingers out. He reaches for the lube and squirts a generous amount into his hand before he grabs Steve's cock, making him gasp. He strokes slow, slicking him up real good, and perches over him, smiling.

“Come on, baby,” Steve coos. “Come on and sit on me, I want it.”

“I love it when you ask nicely,” Bucky mumbles, grabbing Steve's cock to line it up.

Steve feels the head of his cock sweep against Bucky's warm, wet hole before he slides on, and they both moan, shuddering. He's hot and tight around him, easing on slowly. Steve feels him relax, and squeezes his hips a little as Bucky settles down.

“Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good, Jesus.”

“Fuckin' hell, Stevie, your cock.”

“I know, baby. Wanna try moving?”

“God, yes,” Bucky stutters out, and before Steve can offer an encouraging response, Bucky's rolling his hips.

It's slow at first, just a gentle rocking motion to get him used to the feeling and stretch him out a little more. Steve is gripping Bucky's hips a little tighter now, head thrown back as he hisses, pleasure dancing low and warm in his abdomen. Bucks moans, low and deep, and picks up the pace a little, rocking faster, a little harder. 

“Ngh, you feel so good, babydoll,” Bucky moans.

“I can make it feel better,” Steve says softly.

Bucky's eyes go a little wide as Steve starts thrusting, hips lifting off the bed to thrust into the tight heat of his ass. Bucky gasps, bracing his hands on the bed as he lets Steve thrust, lashes fluttering. The bed rocks beneath them as Steve builds momentum, thighs burning a little as he finds a good pace and keeps it steady. The sound of his hips snapping against Bucky's ass is positively filthy, and he can't get enough of it.

“Fuck, Stevie, _fuck_ \- come on, harder,” Bucky pants, face red.

“You want it, Bucky?” Steve growls, still thrusting at the same pace.

“Yes,” he gasps, “for the love of God, Steve, _yes_.”

“You gotta work with me,” Steve pants. “Come on, Bucky, I know how good at this you are. Remember? You can do better. Come on and give it to me, baby- I wanna see you work for it.”

Bucky makes a strangled noise as he works his hips, rolling them as Steve thrusts. Steve sees stars, gasping a little, thrusting a little harder like Bucky wants. Bucky responds enthusiastically, bouncing a little on Steve's thrusts, which sends a hot spark of pleasure down his spine, making him shudder.

“Shit, Bucky, oh my God.”

Bucky's whining a little, panting, and he leans forward and plants his hands on Steve's chest, working his hips like his life depends on it. Steve cries out, thighs trembling as he thrusts up into Bucky, the bed shaking.

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky pants. “Come on, baby, give it to me. Make me forget my name- I want you to give it to me. Come on. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Steve growls, flipping Bucky onto his back in one smooth motion, startling him. He's gaping like a fish out of water as Steve settles on him and starts thrusting hard, pounding into him. Bucky's gasping, writhing underneath him as Steve gives him just what he wants.

“If you want me to fuck you like I mean it,” Steve growls, “then let me do just that.”

His mouth lands on Bucky's throat, leaving scorching kisses and sucking marks into the skin. He knows they won't last long, but they sure are pretty to look at while they're there. Bucky is steadily moaning and squirming beneath him, legs wrapping around Steve's waist as he thrusts, his fingers digging into his shoulderblades.

Steve changes the angle of his thrusts a little, and Bucky keens, back arching. Steve grins, pressing kisses to Bucky's face and mouth, soothing.

“You like that?” Steve asks.

“Keep going,” Bucky moans. “Right there. Please. _Fuck_ , Steve.”

“I got you, Buck,” Steve croons in his ear. “I got you- I'm gonna make you feel real good.”

“God, baby, I'm so close,” Bucky gasps.

“Go on and come for me, Buck,” Steve says into his throat. “Come on, baby, come for me.”

Steve's on the edge himself, the pleasure pooling hot in his abdomen, his breathing labored. But he wants Bucky to come first. He likes making Bucky come first- it makes up for all the times he let Steve get off back in the day without taking care of himself.

“Aren't you sweet,” Bucky says between moans, breathless.

“I am a gentleman. Guess you left me some of those manners, after all.”

Before Bucky can talk, Steve wipes the smirk off his face by thrusting harder, marking him arch his back, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Steve's skin. Bucky's panting, eyes closed, as Steve pounds into him once more.

“You gonna come for me, Bucky?” He practically growls. “Come on, gorgeous- come for me. Come for me, baby, I wanna see it.”

“Steve, Stevie, _baby_ , please-”

Bucky cuts himself off as he comes, clenching around Steve's cock and going rigid, painting his stomach with his come. He makes a low, wrecked noise as Steve thrusts through his orgasm, his breathing labored as he gets close himself.

“Bucky, I'm gonna come, baby, I'm gonna come,” he says, practically sobbing the words.

“Well go on... and do it,” Bucky pants. “Go on and come, babydoll, it's your turn.”

Steve groans as he comes, thrusting through his orgasm, filling Bucky up. They're both moaning, and Steve shudders, breathless as he finishes. He stays where he is for a moment, lying on top of Bucky and panting, spent. He brings his mouth to Bucky's, and they kiss, slow and lazy.

Bucky winces a little as Steve pulls out, and he smooths his hair back, kissing his forehead.

“Ready for a shower then?” Steve asks, running a hand over his own hair.

Mmm, you go without me,” Bucky mumbles, turning his face into the pillow. “Wanna sleep now.”

Steve rolls his eyes, chuckling, as he scoops Bucky off the bed, much to his protests. Steve kisses him to shut him up, and dumps him in the shower, turning the water on and stepping behind him. Bucky leans into his chest, humming a little, and his eyes drift closed. Steve shoves him a little, and Bucky turns, scowling.

“Watch it, jerk.”

“I love you too, ya punk.”


End file.
